The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing an optical ribbon conductor in which several light waveguides are led side-by-side through a predetermined through-opening of a coating arrangement that surrounds them with a coating material and the longitudinal motion of the light waveguides is produced by means of a drag flow or current of the liquid coating material through the through-opening.
A method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,378. The desired drag flow of the liquid coating material is obtained by matching a predetermined viscosity of the coating material, the individual parameters of the waveguide and, in particular, the nozzle gap between the nozzle exit opening and the light waveguides. Since, however, the coated light waveguides with multi-plies fluctuate in their outer diameters, in particular from one charge of material to another, the setting and maintenance of the desired drag flow forces is not always guaranteed with sufficient quality in some circumstances.